<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Long and Thanks for All the Fish by GhostClimber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087941">So Long and Thanks for All the Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber'>GhostClimber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basil knows what he wants, Conflict, Crack Relationships, Dolphins, Erotic Games, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Muscles, Nerdy References, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sex and Chocolate, Sorry Not Sorry, Strip Tease, controversial habits, mentions of Lussuria's necrophily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lussuria and Basil go on a job meeting together.<br/>Alone.<br/>In a fancy restaurant.<br/>There was really hope for Lussuria to have a living partner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lussuria/Basil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Long and Thanks for All the Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiography/gifts">Furiography</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If this happened, blame my friend who sends me cute memes with dolphing even though he knows that my mind could do anything with them.<br/>Anyway, I think it's quite good and I hope you will like it as well; if you did, kudos and comments are very welcome!<br/>XOXO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lussuria laughed heartedly when Basil told him how he had found out that Iemitsu had taught him a very old Japanese and some already extinct traditions.<br/>-I'm sorry...- he said, -I'm not laughing at you, I'm picturing Iemitsu being scolded by his own son and...- Lussuria laughed again, and Basil let out a smile, looking at him, a hand under his chin.<br/>-It was a comic scene, in fact, I regret not filming a video.- he answered. The waiter brought them the dessert, an enormous Baked Alaska that they had decided to share, together with two chalices of champagne that Lussuria was sure he hadn't asked for.<br/>-What about this?- he asked, pointing at one of the two chalices.<br/>-I wanted to treat you like a king. May I?- Lussuria felt his heart jump in his throat.<br/>-Well... of course you can!- he answered, a bit puzzled. Basil made the toast; the crystal tingled, a clear note that filled the air. Lussuria drank a small sip, wondering whether there was something behind all of that. Of course, that was a job meeting, and in fact during the appetizers they had read and signed a lot of papers, but Basil had also said that the day after was his deadline; the Varia's strategist was Squalo, who had just left for a mission the day before. Basil's phone call had arrived five odd minutes after his departure.<br/>A part of Lussuria, that side of him he hadn't managed to murder yet, had cradled itself for a few seconds in the hope that Basil had waited on purpose to meet him and not Squalo, but he had waved away any romantic implication telling himself that no one in their right mind would have willingly discussed something with Superbi Squalo if that wasn't unavoidable. Not without earplugs and a big dose of sedatives, anyways.<br/>But the place, a restaurant for couples with low lights and candles on the tables, the expensive wine and the good food seemed to tell a way different story.<br/>Lussuria had commanded himself not to waste hope on that, he didn't want to be saddened once again: it was a classic for him to fall in love because of a small, misunderstood gesture, in the frame of a split second, then end up heart-broken.<br/>But, once again, that last sentence of Basil was really hard to misunderstand.<br/>-Come on, Luss, I can't eat all this ice-cream by myself...- Basil said. Lussuria focused back on the moment being and saw that the youngster was leaning his own spoon towards his lips. He bent a little bit and opened his mouth; the ice-cream was cold, the meringue hot, the ensemble astonishing.<br/>Lussuria took his own spoon and attacked the Baked Alaska. Behind the enormous ball covered in meringues, he could see Basil's face, barely lit by the candles, and his lips curved in a serene smile.<br/>-Your Box Weapon is beautiful,- Basil said, -I like peacocks. Why did you choose that animal?<br/>-Oh, well... it's quite silly, to be true, but there's this old song, It Takes a Fool to Remain Sane...<br/>-Oh, yeah, I know that one. The Ark, if I don't go wrong.<br/>-Exactly!- Lussuria smiled, happy, -Well, in that song there's a line that goes...<br/>-“Take it jackpot, crackpot, strutting like a peacock...”<br/>-“Nailvarnish Arkansas, shimmy-shammy feather boah”...<br/>-It sounds like it was written for you, truth be told.- Basil smiled again and Lussuria felt like fainting. He couldn't be sure because it had never happened to him before, but he was quite certain that Basil was poking his leg with his foot.<br/>-And... what about you? A dolphin, nice animal, weird habits, don't you think? Why a dolphin?<br/>-They're smart creatures, I think they are very close to my way of thinking.<br/>-So, do you sniff puffer fish or do you masturbate with dead fish?- Lussuria covered his mouth with both his hands, but it was already too late. Here's what happened when you lived with a bunch of hill-billy psychopath murderers like the Varia, you forgot the good manners and you offended the cute boys that maybe were and maybe weren't flirting with you.<br/>But Basil laughed, maybe slightly embarrassed but for sure not offended: -Well, I wouldn't risk with a puffer fish, and maybe dead fish could have a slightly unpleasant smell, but... let's say I understand them. Life is to be enjoyed.- now, Lussuria was totally sure that that was a foot. And Basli must have taken his shoe off, because his toes were really soft on his... on his... Lussuria bit his lip and commanded himself not to scream, not to faint like a chick or something like that.<br/>-What's with this cheeky little foot?- he asked, putting a hand on his ankle.<br/>-Does it bother you?- Basil asked back, and oh Lord, under his toes something was coming out of its hibernation. Lussuria pressed Basil's foot against himself and answered: -Not in the slightest.<br/>-Well, then. What were we saying?<br/>-Uhm... dolphins.- Lussuria answered. He incoherently hoped that Basil didn't know he sometimes acted like them. To him, that was a conflictual matter: while at the beginning he had merely acted on his exasperation and had tried to convince himself that he was doing it on purposed because he liked, more and more often he was disgusted by himself. But he needed sex, it was a medical condition of addiction and too often he couldn't be satisfied by his hand only. And his uncommon figure was no help with picking up a partner, but he didn't feel at ease without his coloured mohawk and his feather boah. In fact, he was stuck in a blind alley.<br/>-Oh, right. Masturbating with dead bodies.- Basil said, -It is my understanding that you're pretty much well informed on the subject.<br/>-Christ.- Lussuria felt his erection to vanish, leaving the spotlight to that terrible wave of bad feelings that lately were catching him after he took advantage of a corpse. He pushed Basil's foot away and cursed himself seeing that his smile was fading, but he just couldn't talk about that, not to make a conversation nor to get aroused.<br/>-Listen, I... that's something I don't want to talk about, alright?<br/>-Why?- Basil asked, -If I can recall right, you spoke a lot about it with Ryohei, during the battle for the Vongola Rings.<br/>-I... it's getting late, Basil. Thank you for the nice dinner. I'll send you those documents you asked for, tomorrow in the morning.- Lussuria got up, abandoning the Baked Alaska and the boy he had hoped could become a partner, even if only on occasion, and left the restaurant in a hurry.<br/>He ran for a few blocks, then he hid in a dead end and let himself slip on the ground. Here's what the others saw in him, a freak that acts like a faggot and fucks corpses. He crossed his arms on his knees and started to cry, unable to stop: all of his actions only ended up ruining his life.<br/>-Lussuria!- a voice called, -Lussuria, please! Where are you? Lussu... oh.- the Varia's Sun Gaurdian shoved his head in the crossing of his arms and tried to stop sobbing.<br/>-For Heaven's sake, Lussuria, I...- Basil's hands perched on his arms, and his whisper came from a very close point in space: -Forgive me, Lussuria, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that... I thought it was common knowledge, I mean...<br/>-I'm not doing it because I like it, alright?- Lussuria burst out, raising his head; the tears were still flowing, but he decided not to care: -I'm sick, that's it. I suffer from hypersexuality, and jerking off just isn't enough, and I suck so muck that no person alive would never allow me to fuck them, so I'm using the bodies of those who can't complain anymore!- Basil stared at him, astonished. Lussuria took a trembling smile and went on: -I tried to convince myself I liked it. I get to have an orgasm and it's intense enough, but...<br/>-Lussuria... you splendour.- Basil was close, too close. Lussuria tried to back up, but he hit his head on the wall behind; so trapped and puzzled and hurt, he couldn't avoid Basil's kiss. And Holy God, that kiss had the potential to melt the permafrost in the fraction of a second. Basil explored his mouth with his tongue, he looked for his one and played with it, while his cold hands slipped under his arms and ran along his muscular body.<br/>Right when Lussuria was thinking that he was going to die of suffocation for a kiss, Basil backed up just a tiny bit: -Maybe you've been looking in all the wrong places. Shall we go to a motel?- Lussuria gasped. Basil brushed his cheek with his lips and said: -I'll take it as a yes.- he took him by the hand and Lussuria didn't even try to resist. He let himself being carried towards a black car, he sat on the passenger's seat and started to wonder if Basil wasn't trying to kidnap him to ask for the payment of a ransom. But no, he said to himself, he wasn't stupid and he surely knew that Xanxus wasn't going to pay any money to have him back: it was against Varia's policies. Either you set yourself free or you're fired because you're failing with your Varia Quality, unless there are circumstances that can play in your favour. For example, that you've been kidnapped by a team of eighty heavily armed men while you're disarmed and barely able to think. Which, obviously, was a situation you had to avoid at any cost.</p><p>At the second red traffic light, Basil started to shift on the seat; his light brown trousers weren't enough to cover a mighty erection, and Lussuria decided to dare: -If you want me to suck your cock while you're driving, you just have to ask.<br/>-Could you please suck my cock while I'm driving?- Basil readily replied. Lussuria bent over him and unzipped his trousers. Basil's length stood from the open fly and Lussuria was quick to bend a little more and took it in his mouth. He was a bit out of exercise, but he had performed so many blowjobs in high school that everything seemed natural and easy, and the excitement of having a dick in his mouth after all that time made him particularly enthusiast. Basil let out a tiny moan of pleasure and started the car again, slowly. It was clear that he was trying to avoid having an accident, but luckily the roads were almost empty; after a short while, he stopped the car with a sudden shriek of the brakes. Basil's hand caught Lussuria's hair and his voice, a bit rough with pleasure, said: -Go on. Don't stop, I'm co... ah!- Lussuria was close to coming as well, when the flavour of Basil's sperm invaded his mouth. He swallowed and went on sucking until he felt his penis getting sloppier, tasting every drop of it.<br/>-Christ, you're so good.- Basil commented, his voice trembling. He helped him to get up, then he pushed himself over him and kissed him again, aggressively. At that point, Lussuria started to ask himself a little question. He stopped the kiss and said: -Please, tell me you're not a top.<br/>-I'm not. But the game is in my hands, know it.- Basil put out a hand and grabbed Lussuria's dick; the man moaned. That aggressive massage, together with the friction of his latex pants against the bare, sensitive skin of his erection, almost caused him to ejaculate. But Basil seemed to be more expert than his innocent look could make think, and he removed his hand just in time, leaving Lussuria to agonize for an orgasm that was just barely out of reach. Sure, the boy was smart, yet Lussuria doubted he could be as expert as him.<br/>-We've arrived. Come on, get down.- Basil said, opening the car door. Lussuria followed him, trying not to hunch, inside an elegant-looking motel. He stayed a step behind Basil and looked at him talking with the man at the reception; the discussion seemed to be calm, and even if the receptionist had glanced at him he seemed to be more curious than hostile.<br/>Then, Basil turned back and said: -Go ahead. I have to set up one last thing.- Lussuria took the keys the other was handing him, read the number of the room and went towards the elevator. He reached the room, opened the door and wondered what he was supposed to do now. Undress? Sit on the bed? Look for a porn movie? Get accustomed because Basil had left him there and the day after Lussuria was to become the new joke of the Mafia?<br/>The door opened behind him and Basil said: -I was hoping you were still dressed up. I'd like to see you undress.- Lussuria turned towards him just in time to see Basil pushing in a cart with two chalices, a bottle of champagne sunk in ice and a hot plate for fondue filled with white chocolate.<br/>-So, sit down and enjoy the show!- he merrily said. It really seemed that Basil wanted to have sex with him; the youngster locked the door and sat on the sofa, then he took the remote and looked for YouTube on the television. He put on a jazz song that was a yell for sex and turned to Lussuria, who started to wiggle at the rhythm of the music.<br/>He took off his necktie and caressed Basil's cheek with its soft silk, then let it fall on him when the boy caught it with his teeth. He looked at him putting it on his wrist, but didn't particularly care about it. He went to the buttons of his dress shirt: he unravelled them one by one, painfully slowly, while from his pants his penis was starting to beg for satisfaction. But looking at Basil's breath becoming faster and faster was enough of a prize to stand that now almost painful erection.<br/>He pulled his dress shirt from his pants and let it slip down his shoulders. Basil held his breath and Lussuria turned his back to him; he was particularly fond of the muscles of his back, and his vanity was paid back by a muttered: -My God, what a marvel...- the dress shirt slipped on the floor. Lussuria bent to take off his boots, and he suddenly felt two hands investigating the texture of his butt. He turned around and grabbed Basil's wrists: -Ah-ha. For now, you can look but you can't touch. Behave and finish your vegetables, so you can have the dessert.- Basil was short on breath, but he nodded and went back to the sofa, walking backwards so not to lose a second of the show.<br/>Lussuria unzipped his pants and lowered them very slowly. He heard Basil hold his breath again and he took them off completely, showing his naked ass and the muscles of his thighs.<br/>-Can I touch now?- Basil asked. His voice was a shiver. Lussuria turned around and the boy's eyes fell on his manhood, proudly standing from his hairless crotch. The desire in Basil's stare was so clear that Lussuria started to feel really dumb for having had doubts about it. He went closer, barely wiggling, and said: -Do as you wish.- a light sparkled in Basil's eyes.<br/>-Everything I wish?- Lussuria raised an eyebrow and Basil got up from the sofa; he walked with harsh movements towards the room service cart. He put a small silver cup into the chocolate, then he looked at Lussuria, stole a little bit of chocolate with his finger and said: -I think it's hot enough.<br/>-For wha... ah!- Lussuria moaned at the unexpected contact of the small waterfall of chocolate on his erection. Basil grabbed his hip and kept him still, while he carefully poured the chocolate along all his length, down to his ballsack, then he pushed him to the bed.<br/>He undressed quickly, while Lussuria admired his slender body emerging from his clothes; he enjoyed the show while laying on his back on the bed, and he had the time to smile tenderly noticing that, even in his rush, Basil was folding his clothes neatly before putting them down.<br/>He was so gorgeous that Lussuria couldn't fully believe his luck, but for the time being his main interest was his arousing. He gave a small twist with his pelvis and Basil got the hidden message: he kneeled before him and caressed his tights; his thumbs were particularly accurate around his crotch.<br/>-You shave just everywhere, I see.- he commented, slipping his hand between his cheeks; Lussuria slightly flexed, but apparently the boy didn't want to insist.<br/>-It's more practical. It's more difficult for a bruise or a cut to get infected.- he said, then he admitted: -Furthermore, I like it.<br/>-I like it too.- Basil replied, moving his hair from his face with a sudden movement of his head, -Let's see how this works with the chocolate.- Lussuria screamed, he couldn't help it, when Basil's mouth opened around his dick with sublime slowness. He seemed to perceive a tiny hint of a smile and he wondered whether he was being ridiculous, then Basil moved at one side and pressed his hard virility against his leg.<br/>Basil once again showed his attention to the details while removing the chocolate. Voraciously and methodically he sucked and licked, and when Lussuria started to feel the orgasm coming, the youngster grabbed the base of his penis, not hard enough to hurt but what was necessary to prevent him from coming. Lussuria started to wonder if he had died and ended up somehow in the heaven of sexual maniacs, then Basil let go of him and stepped back an inch. Two strokes of his hand, made slippery by his saliva and by what was left of the chocolate, were all it took for Lussuria to come. He ejaculated in small floods, which were put up by Basil's hand and then by his tongue, still white for the chocolate and now white for his semen as well.<br/>-Nice job...- Lussuria complimented him, then he hesitated and went on: -...for such a young boy.- Basil looked at him, puzzled, and Lussuria took him by his wrists and pulled him over himself. He asked: -Tell me, Basil, how far are you willing to go? Do you want to decide a safe word?<br/>-Vongola.- Basil replied with no hesitation. Lussuria gave a thrust with his pelvis and inverted their positions, trapping him against the mattress, then he whispered in his ear: -Oh, boy, you don't know what you agreed to.- he got up, deaf to his muttered protest, and brought the cart near the bed, then he pushed Basil to lay on his belly. He poured some of the champagne between his shoulder blades; the alcohol fuzzed and slowly went down along his spine, to stop in a small puddle made by his lumbar curve. Lussuria drank it with tiny sips, slowly and gently, enjoying the sound of Basil's moaning. <br/>Then, he took the chocolate and poured it over all his back, slowly, to allow it to crystallize, creating a film on his skin. He went down again, to the crack of his butt; there, he divided his cheeks and let drip a bigger amount of chocolate. Basil stiffened and Lussuria gently reminded him: -Remember that you have a safe word.<br/>-I... don't... need... it.- Basil stuttered. Lussuria realized that his necktie was still around the boy's right wrist; he untied it and used it to tie his wrists to one of the bars of the bed's header. Basil seemed to be a bit unsure, but he didn't speak. Lussuria mounted over his thighs and started to massage his butt, opening his hands and stopping several times, as if he wanted to slap him; he didn't, though, he was just testing the ground. Basil held his breath every time Lussuria stopped, and after a while he yelled: -You're driving me crazy, Lussuria!<br/>-Oh, don't tell me...- he replied. He hesitated a little bit more, barely moving forward to make him feel his hard dick brushing against the lower part of his butt, then he bent forward and bit his shoulder blade. Basil let out a tiny scream, and Lussuria licked the bitten part, as if excusing himself. He then proceeded to lick the chocolate away, a little area after the other: he melted the chocolate with the warmth of his tongue, then he bit and went on. Basil shoved his face in the mattress and let out a long moan of pleasure. Lussuria went on, slowly, to the slight curve of his tail bone, then he purposely hesitated, still close to his body, so that his breath could tingle Basil's dander. Then, he abruptly pushed his cheeks open and stuck his face in between, starting to lick with more passion. Once the chocolate had melted, Lussuria shoved his tongue into Basil; at this point, the boy couldn't do anything but scream in pleasure. His legs were shaking as if he was hysterical, and Lussuria had to admit he was very close as well. Anyway, he tried to ignore his desire in order to allow him some preparation. Using that bit of chocolate he couldn't manage to clean up as a lubricant, he put in a finger and pointed it forwards, towards his prostate. The voice died in Basil's throat, and his pelvis jumped nervously. Lussuria giggled and asked: -Did you come again?<br/>-...yes, I did.- Basil confessed, turning his face enough for Lussuria to see him blushing.<br/>-Good boy...- Lussuria commented, fuelling his embarrassment, then he pushed in a second finger. Basil moved against his hand and Lussuria seconded the movement; he realized that the boy's flesh was already very soft and asked: -You indulged to an appetizer before our meeting, didn't you? Be honest, honey...<br/>-I didn't think I could muster up the courage to... oh.- Basil stopped at the entrance of a third finger. Lussuria pulled his pelvis up to ease the penetration and went on with the exciting torture. Basil was now fully erected once again, and he was clearly agonizing for more.<br/>Lussuria put out his fingers carefully and let him go, then he laid down beside him. In front of Basil's frustrated smudge, he faked indifference: -What's up? You already came, don't you?<br/>-I... Please, I'm begging you, Lussuria!- Basil burst out. The man gently caressed his hip and said: -Well, you're a grown boy... you can come and take it yourself.- Basil looked down and glanced at Lussuria's erection, waiting for him and inviting, barely held by his hand that was lasciviously massaging it. He pulled himself up, leaning to the necktie, and sat astride him, then he shoved his pelvis down.<br/>-Oh... oh, shit, Basil, easy now!- Lussuria called. The youngster had penetrated himself in an only movement, fluid but not lacking in friction; it had given Lussuria a small bolt of discomfort, but Basil could have seriously hurt himself.<br/>However, when that slender body started to move on him, Lussuria lost all his will to protest. After all, they had decided a safe word, and Basil wasn't using it. Moreover, he was riding him with an inconceivable strenght.<br/>Lussuria tried to chase the orgasm away: -Why did you had to talk about the... the corpses, before?<br/>-Because I know how you feel.- Basil managed to answer, -I know a hand is not enough, it's not enough for me as well. When you bottom, it's easy, but it's not when you top. Oh, Lussuria, I've been dreaming to be screwed by you for ages!<br/>-For... ages?<br/>-I gained experiences. I wanted to be worthy of you. I want you to fuck me like you haven't fucked anyone else before.- Basil pushed with his hands on the header and let Lussuria sink completely in him. The man held him still, grasping to his pelvis, and said: -You don't know what you're talking about. The people I fuck with cannot feel pain, let me remind you this.<br/>-We have a safe word.- Basil replied. Lussuria couldn't object, even if he was afraid that he could be carried away by his lust to the point that he would be unable to stop. But the chance was so inviting that he couldn't refuse. He pushed Basil back, moved behind him and pointed the tip of his dick against his hole.<br/>-Remember it. Vongola. Say it very loud, alright?- he said. Basil nodded, short with breath, and Lussuria penetrated in with an only, long movement.<br/>He grabbed his hips and started to shove, enjoying the small contractions of Basil's warm flesh around his, enjoying his screams that raised and echoed beneath the walls of the room, and he enjoyed the sight of his hands, so strongly closed around the header's bars that his knuckles had gone white. He sunk completely, then he grabbed him by his hair with one hand. He went back an inch, then he shoved himself forward again, slapping his butt with his free hand. Basil yelled and his flesh abruptly twitched around Lussuria's dick.<br/>He repeated the game twice, then Basil started to expect it and Lussuria changed tactics: he shoved him forward, forcing his body to arch, and screwed him in that position, holding both with his arm to the wall, while he held Basil by the waist with the other one.<br/>-AH!- the boy yelled, tilting his head back. His hair tingled Lussuria's face, his breath relaxing his diaphragm bent the hand that was holding him, then his whole body relaxed. Lussuria allowed himself to be caressed by his warm, soft flesh and came inside of him; exhausted but not too tired to forget his manners, he untied his wrists and helped him to lie on the bed beside him.<br/>Basil sighed and smiled, and Lussuria moved his hair from his face with a gentle caress. Basil opened his eyes and Lussuria asked: -How are you?<br/>-I feel wonderful. I've never felt better in my whole life.- Basil hesitated, then he asked: -Can we meet again someday?- Lussuria felt his heart jumping in his chest and couldn't find any word to answer.<br/>-If you... if you don't want to... I can...- Lussuria interrupted him with a kiss, then he welcomed him in his arms. He closed his eyes shut and hoped to never wake up, because it all seemed like a dream, the kind of dream that leaves you with the urge to cry, feeling a nostalgia for something you never lived. He dared to ask: -Have you really been craving this?<br/>-Since I saw you fight against Ryohei. But I was too young at first, and when I grew up Iemitsu found out that I... well, that I fancy you. He's not very... very open-minded, you know.<br/>-So how did yo manage to meet me tonight?<br/>-I stole the job from Lal.- Lussuria stayed silent, then he kissed his on his forehead and said: -We can do it again whenever you like.- Basil smile against his collarbone and Lussuria ruffled his hair.<br/>Little by little, they both fell asleep.</p><p>Lussuria woke up at the sound of the shower; it took a while for him to remember where he was and how he got there, but when he finally remembered he jumped out of the bed. He grabbed his cellphone, wrote a few words to Levi to tell him that he was alright and that he was to come back by midday, then he went to the bathroom to keep company to Basil under the shower.<br/>He muttered a curse when the sound of the water stopped, then the door opened to the wonderful show of Basil, still wet, only covered by a towel around his waist.<br/>-Oh! Good morning, Lussuria!<br/>-Ah, you should have waken me up, I could have kept you company!- Lussuria protested, with a gentle slap on his chest that quickly became a caress.<br/>-You were sleeping so well! And I have to come back to Cedef as soon as possible... unfortunately.<br/>-Oh, I see...- Lussuria bent forward to kiss him, but Basil escaped him; he felt as if someone was squeezing his heart in his chest, and he was about to cover himself in ridiculousness by asking him if he had changed his mind, then he saw the boy's back.<br/>-Oh, honey, look at you!- he screamed, then he went closer and caressed his still naked shoulders, -If you lie down for a minute, I can cure you. Oh, it must hurt... forgive me!<br/>-No, Lussuria. Please, don't cure me.- Basil turned around, buttoning his trousers. He confessed: -I don't know when I'll be able to trick Iemitsu again. I want to remember tonight as long as possible.- Lussuria brushed his wet hair and Basil smiled bitterly.<br/>-Call me as soon as you can. I'll manage to come wherever you are, alright?- Lussuria said.<br/>-Deal.- Basil replied, then he put on his dress shirt. While he was buttoning it, he stepped on his tiptoes and delicately kissed Lussuria's lips: -In the meanwhile... so long, and thanks for all the fish.- Lussuria laughed, happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can now go back to the mental hospital, I guess.......<br/>Let me know if you liked it!<br/>(Basil from the backstage: -I DID!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>